A Meeting Like No Other
by Forever Takari
Summary: [Ch. 6 up!]Takari! The dds go to the digiworld for a fun day but they end up meeting some interesting strangers
1. A strange encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters!

A/N: Hi everyone! The idea for this fic just came to me one day so I decided to write it and turn it into a fanfic. Hopefully you'll like it. Don't forget to review!

Ages: 

Kari/TK/Davis/Yolie/Ken – 17

Cody – 15

Tai/Matt/Sora/Mimi/Izzy – 20

Joe – 21 

****

A Meeting Like No Other

Chapter One: A strange encounter 

"I can't believe he's late again!" Yolie exclaimed. "I can believe it." Cody mumbled. "I vote we leave him." TK suggested. "That won't be nice, TK." Kari said, even though she was laughing. 

The younger digidestined kids were currently waiting in the school's computer room. They had decided that they would go to the digital world today. There wasn't any evil in the digiworld now, and there hasn't been since the digidestined's last battle. Now the digidestined were just going there to visit their digimon, have a picnic, and have some fun. The problem was, they were still waiting for one of the friends to arrive.

Finally the door flung open and Davis walked in, panting from a lack of breath. "I'm…here…we can…go now." "What took you so long?" asked Ken. "I had a detention." Davis answered. "Uh, Davis, it's Saturday." TK said. "Have you ever heard of a Saturday detention? Well, I got one." Davis replied. 

"Can we go now?" Yolie asked, obviously getting annoyed. "Yeah, let's go!" Kari agreed. "Alright then. Digiport open!" Davis said and then he and his friends were sucked through the computer.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

A blonde hair teenage boy and a teenage girl with brown were quietly sneaking into the study room of their parent's house. "Go turn on the computer." The girl instructed the boy in a low whisper. 

"You guys know you're not supposed to be doing that." Said a voice behind them. When the teens turned around they saw a smaller boy and girl. "Shh. You two will get us busted." The older boy said. "Well if you are going, then we're going too." Said the younger boy. "Well then hurry up! Let's go before mom and dad wake up!" instructed the older girl. 

"Digiport open!" Said the older boy and he and his siblings were sucked through the computer.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Hey let's play a game of soccer!" Davis suggested. "No way, I hate sports!" Yolie said. "I really don't feel like playing anything either." TK said. "Yeah, Davis, I'm not in the mood either." Ken said. "What? I thought you loved soccer, Ken." Davis said. "I do but I just don't feel like playing it right now." Ken replied. "Well what do you guys want to do?" Cody asked. "I have an idea. Let's go visit Primary Village." TK suggested. "Hey that a great idea!" Yolie said. "Yeah we agree!" said their digimon.

They all started to walk in the direction of Primary Village but then Davis grabbed Kari's arm to keep her back. "Hey Kari, can I ask you something?" asked Davis "Sure. What is it?" Kari said. "Want to go out on a date with me?" Davis asked. Kari sighed. "Davis, you know I'm dating TK. I've have been for the last 3 years!" "Oh come on Kari! We're made for each other!" Davis said. 

Kari wasn't surprised by Davis's question. He had been asking her out on dates since she first met him and even when her and TK started dating. She had known Davis since they were twelve and now they were seventeen and he still hasn't changed much. "Come on, Davis, we better catch up with the others." Kari said and started walking in the direction that the other went. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Uh, Kayla? Why does this place look so different?" the boy asked his sister. "I don't know, Ryan. It sure doesn't look like the same digital world." Kayla replied. "Mom and dad are so gonna kill us when they find out that we came here without them." The younger boy said. "Stop being a scaredy cat, Shane." Kayla told him. "I'm not a scaredy cat! You don't even the kinds of things that Amy and I do without either you or Ryan." Ryan said to his older sister. "Yeah, Shane and I have our own little adventures." Amy added. 

"I'm gonna check out this place. You guys wait here." Ryan instructed. Then he ran off. "Ryan wait up! You're not leaving us behind!" Then the other kids ran after him.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Way to go, Davis. Now it'll take a while to catch up with the others." Kari scolded him. "It's not my fault that TP and the others walk so fast." Davis defended himself. 

Suddenly someone ran right into Davis, knocking him to the ground. "Hey watch were you're going!" Davis yelled. "Oh sorry about that. I wasn't really pay attention." Said the boy that ran into him. 

Kari was startled when she looked at the boy. "Uh, Kari, why are you staring like that?" Davis asked. "Look at him, Davis. He's looks almost exactly like TK." Kari told him. Davis looked at the boy and noticed the same thing. "Yeah he does look like TC. Maybe this kid is TL's and Matt's long lost brother or cousin or something." 

"Ryan! Where are you!?" A voice called. "I'm right here!" Ryan called back. Then three other kids joined them. 

When Kari and Davis saw the other kids, they were more confused. All of them looked like TK! The older girl had brown hair but had blue eyes and all her facial features were like TK's. The other three kids had blonde hair and blue eyes and also looked a lot like TK.

"Uh, hi. My name is Kari." Kari greeted them. "Yeah and my name is Davis." Davis also greeted. When Kayla and her siblings heard their name they also became quite confused. 

"There you two are." TK said, coming from out of nowhere and wrapping his arm around Kari. The other dds appeared as well. "Whoa, they look familiar." Yolie said, looking at the other kids and then at TK. "Oh hello. My name is TK Takaishi." TK said while reaching out his hand so he could their's, but none of them shook his hand. 

The other kids' faces paled when they heard his name. "And let me guess, Y-You're Yolie, Ken, and Cody." Amy said while pointing to each one of them. "How did you know that? Are like psychic or something?" Yolie asked. "Err…uh…this sure is getting weird. I know this might sound weird, but what year is this?" asked Ryan. 

Davis started to burst out with laughter at that question. "What kind of person doesn't know what year it is." At that point Yolie smacked him behind his head. "Don't be rude, Davis!" "It's 2003." TK said, he had suspicion in his tone. 

"That explains why the digiworld looks so different." Amy said. "Why do you guys want to know the year? And why do you look so confused and scared?" Cody asked. "You explain, Kayla." Ryan said. "Why me?" asked Kayla. "Because you're the oldest." Ryan replied. 

"Okay where do I begin? You said your name was TK Takaishi right?" Kayla asked TK. "Yeah." TK said. "And you're Kari Ta-err Kamiya right?" "Yeah." Kari said. "Well…uh…we come from the year 2024." Kayla said. 

"You're kidding right?" Davis asked. "No I'm not kidding. Anyway, there's more. My name is Kayla and these are my siblings Ryan, Shane, and Amy…Takaishi." Kayla explained. 

"D-Did you just say your last name was Takaishi?" Kari asked. Kayla nodded and said, "Yeah and our dad's name is TK Takaishi and our mom's name is Kari Takaishi." "And you really expect us to believe that?" Ken asked. "Yeah, you really expect us to believe that you all used some sort of time machine and came to the past?" Yolie asked. She, like the other digidestined, was more than skeptical. 

"We didn't use a time machine. We were going to the digital world, like we've done before with our parents, except this time we somehow ended up in the past." Shane said. "Yeah but you guys are lacking proof. You can't expect us to believe a crazy story like that without any proof." TK questioned. 

The other kids were now trying to find a way to prove what they had said. Suddenly Kayla noticed a locket around Kari's neck. "Hey that locket! Look I have the same one!" she said. As she pulled the locket out from under her shirt. She took the locket off from around her neck and handed it to Kari. 

The looked the same as the one Kari had around her neck. The front of the locket had two hearts on it and inscribed in the hearts were the words "Hope and Light". It was the same thing that was on Kari's locket. 

When Kari opened that locket, she gasped at what she saw. There was a picture of her and TK when they were on a date two years ago. "But I have this picture in my locket." Kari said. "That's impossible." Cody said. "This day just became very freaky." Davis said. 

"Mom gave my that locket last year for my sixteenth birthday. She said that dad gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday. I kept the same picture in there because I thought I look cute. The other picture is of me when I was just born." Kayla explained. 

It was then that Kari noticed the other picture in the locket. There were two adults that looked a lot like herself and TK, only older. The woman, who Kari assumed was herself, was holding a baby in her arms. 

"I guess that's the proof you were looking for, TK." Ken said. TK gulped and said, "I think you m-might be right." "Maybe we should go back to our world and tell the older digidestined about this." Cody suggested. "I agree. This'll totally blow Izzy's mind." Yolie said. "What about the digimon?" Kari asked, now noticing that the little creatures weren't with them. "We told them to wait for us back at Primary Village. One of us should go there and tell them that we're leaving." TK said. "I go." Ken volunteered. Then he ran off.

Within a few minutes, Ken was back with the digidestined. "I told them that we couldn't stay here any longer." "Good then let's go. I uh guess you four are coming with us." TK said to his "kids". 

The entire group walked to the TV monitor. "Okay, everyone ready to go?" Davis asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then." Then under his breath he mumbled, "I wonder how the others are gonna take this news." Finally Davis raised up his digivice and yelled, "Digiport open!"

When the group landed in the school computer room, they found Tai, Matt, and Sora there. "We were just coming to meet you guys." Tai said. Then he noticed the four strangers and asked, "Who are they?"

TK rolled his eyes and said, "This is gonna be a long story."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Okay there's chapter one of my new fic. I know its kind of cliché but hopefully its different enough to be interesting. Anyway, I would love it if you **reviewed** but please no flames. Constructive criticism is okay, though. 


	2. Explanations and tests

Disclaimer: I will only own Digimon in my dreams, but not in reality. *crying*

A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews! I know chapter 1 was kind of rushed so I'll try my best to slow things up and be a little more descriptive for this chapter. Well, read on and hopefully you'll like this chapter. Don't forget to review. 

Kayla – 17

Ryan – 15

Shane – 12

Amy – 11 

****

A Meeting Like No Other

Chapter Two: Explanations and Tests

*Kari's P.O.V *

Tai, Sora, and Matt were just staring at us. TK had just explained to them everything that happened in the digital world. I can tell they don't believe us. All of a sudden the three of them burst out in a fit of laughter. Tai was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Great, I knew they weren't gonna believe us. 

"Guys, we're telling the truth!" TK yelled. "Yeah, bro, of course you are." Matt said sarcastically. I can tell we weren't getting anywhere. "We have proof." I said. "Come on, Kari, what proof can you possibly have?" asked Sora. I looked at Kayla and said, "Show them the locket."

Kayla handed her locket to Tai and he looked at it. "So what? It's your locket, Kari." "I have my locket here." I said while I showed them the locket around my neck. I then took the locket off and handed it to them. "See, it's the exact same one." Yolie added. 

Tai then opened Kayla's locket and Sora opened mine. "There the same exact picture, Tai." Sora pointed out. "Hey, look at this picture!" Matt said as he pointed to the picture at the other side of Kayla's locket. "Whoa" was all Tai managed to say. "It looks just like TK and Kari, except they're older." Sora said. Suddenly the three of them had confused and shocked looks on their faces, much like the faces we had when we found out the news.

"Okay, let's say if I were to believe you, which I don't think I do just yet, how exactly did you kids get here?" Matt asked mine and TK's supposed children. "Uh, we don't really know." Kayla answered. "We were just going to the digital world like we did so many times with our parents, but we ended up in this time instead." Amy added. 

"Hey, I know a way to figure if they're telling the truth for sure." Sora said. "What is it?" asked Ken. "Joe works at the hospital. We could just ask him to get a DNA test done." Sora explained. "Yeah and after that we could go to Izzy and ask him if has any idea how these guys got to our time." Tai said. 

We all agreed to that plan so we left the school and went to the hospital. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*TK's P.O.V *

When we arrived at the hospital we found Joe and asked him if he can give us a paternity test. "Is this some sort of joke?" Joe asked us. "We don't have time to explain, Joe, but believe me when I say this is no joke." Matt said. "I can't even give them a test anyway. One, I'm not a doctor, I'm just interning here, and two, that isn't even my field of study, I'm training to be a surgeon." Joe said. "There must be something you can do." Cody said. 

Joe thought for a minute and then said, "Well, I can take samples of their blood and give them to a friend of mine that does DNA testing." "That'd be great!" Sora exclaimed. 

Joe then brought us into an empty room and took blood from me, Kari, and Kayla. He didn't need to take from the other kids since they would be the same as Kayla. I was nervous the entire time. I mean, I'm seventeen and they're giving me a paternity test! That's not even the strange part. The strange part is the fact that my supposed oldest child is the same age as me! I've been through some strange stuff because of the digital world in the past, but this one definitely beats them all! 

I looked over at Kari and noticed she was nervous too. I guess the fact that we had children didn't really sink in until we were actually being tested. I took her hand and held it in mine to comfort her. She looked at me and smiled. Man, do I love that smile! 

Our "children" were really quiet throughout the whole process also. I guess it was weird for them to be brought back to past and see their parents as teenagers. 

Joe came back into the room after a while and said, "I just put your samples in the lab. The results should be in tomorrow." We just nodded our heads. We were too freaked out by the situation to be able say anything. Then Joe had a very curious look on his face. "Well does someone want to explain to me what that was all about?" 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*Kari's P.O.V *

When we told Joe about our situation, he of course thought we were crazy, but then he said he would know the truth tomorrow when he gets the results. After that we all went to see Izzy. Everyone except for Joe because he had to continue work at the hospital. 

The bus ride to Izzy's house was pretty quiet. I think everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I couldn't help but stare at our "children". They looked so much like TK. I wonder why none of them got my genes. Well, Kayla has my brown hair, but that's about it. 

I was a little uncomfortable at the hospital when we were taking the tests. There's just something disturbing about taking a DNA test to see if some kids are really mine, especially when they're all around my age. 

Now that I look at them, though, I guess I don't really need the results for that test. I know in my heart that those kids are mine and TK's…well in the future anyway. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of TK and I having kids together. Now I'm actually looking forward to growing up. 

We finally made it to the bus stop near Izzy's apartment. He moved into his own apartment a few months ago so now he lives by himself. His parents help him pay the rent, though. We never usually go over to Izzy's place because there is never anything to do there. All Izzy does is stay on his computer doing God alone knows what. Whenever we throw a party it's always at someone else's place and we usually have to drag Izzy away from his computer and bring him to the party. 

We made it to the front of Izzy's apartment and Davis knocked on the door. No answer. He's probably too preoccupied on his computer and didn't hear the knock. "Knock again, Davis." Matt instructed. Davis knocked a second time but still no one opened the door. Tai finally got fed up and started banging on the door. "Open the door Izzy!" he yelled.

Finally the door was opened and there was Izzy. "Sorry guys. I was so busy doing work on my computer that I didn't even hear you guys." Yep, I was right. "So what are you all doing here?" he asked. "Don't tell me we're gonna have to explain that long story again." Yolie whined. "What long story?" Izzy asked. "To make a long story short, TK and Kari's kids from the future are here and we need you to find out how they got here." Matt said. 

Izzy, of course, had a very confused look on his face. "Well don't just stand there. Get to it!" Sora ordered. We walked into the apartment but Izzy was still very confused. "Wait, did you just say what I think you said?" Izzy asked. "Yes!" we all yelled at the same time. I guess all of us were tired and irritated because of the stress full day we were having. 

Izzy just nodded. "And I suppose these are the supposed Takaishi kids." He said while pointing at Kayla, Ryan, Shane, and Amy. "That would be them." Ken confirmed. "I think you've all finally cracked and went crazy." Izzy stated. "Just say you'll help us." Tai said. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." Izzy said. Then he walked over to his computer and started typing. 

No one ever knows what Izzy types on his computer. When he's on it, he seems to be in his own little world. We just wait for him to give us an answer. 

When he was finally done typing he said, "Well I have no idea how they got to our time. I'm no expert on time travel. Are you sure you're not making this up?" We all then gave him the deadliest glares ever. Well, if looks could kill, Izzy would have been dead and buried with a decomposed body by now. Izzy just gulped and mumbled, "Sorry."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*TK's P.O.V *

When we left Izzy's apartment, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolie had to go home. I hadn't realized that the whole day had gone and it was already 7:00pm. I suddenly began to feel hungry. "How about we all go eat somewhere." Sora suggested as if she read mind. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Tai agreed. 

We took the bus and went to a little pizza place. While we were at the table waiting for the waiter to bring our pizzas Sora said, "So if you guys are from the future, tell us something about what our lives are gonna be like." "Are you sure you want to know what your future will be, Sora?" Tai asked. "Of course. I'm way too curious to pass up an opportunity like this. This'll be so much better than going to some lame psychic." Sora replied. 

"Okay I'll tell you." Kayla said. "You and Matt are married and you have two children. A son named Kyle and a daughter named Camille, but everyone just calls her Cammy." "The future sounds great to me." Matt said. Sora blushed. "What about me?" Tai asked. "Are you dating Dana now?" Ryan asked him. "Yeah I'm dating her." Tai replied. "Well you two are gonna get married and have three kids. Your oldest kid is a son named Josh then there's your daughter named Jessica, but we call her Jessie and last there's Baby Megan. Well she's not a baby anymore, she's 7 but we still call her Baby because she's so much younger than the rest of us." Ryan explained. 

"Interesting." Kari said. For some reason Kari didn't seemed so freaked with having our future kids here anymore. I wonder why. I'm still freaked out by the whole situation. 

The waiter finally brought us our pizzas. We ate mostly in silence. When we were done we got up and left the restaurant. Then we went to the bus stop. "Hey I just thought of something." Kari said. "What are we gonna do with these guys." She said, indicating our "kids" Well it's obvious none of us thought about that before. "They can stay with us." Sora said. She was referring to herself and Matt. 

Almost a year ago, Matt and Sora moved into an apartment together. It would be good for our "children" to stay there because there would be no parents to ask any questions. I didn't like the idea of leaving my kids behind, though, so I said, "I think I'll spend the night, too." "Yeah that'd be a good idea." Matt agreed. 

Kari decided to jump in and said, "I'll come, too." I thought it was a good idea. I had no objections with spending the night with my girlfriend. I guess Tai noticed the little smile form on my face because he said, "Hey don't get any funny ideas, TK, you two aren't married yet." That made me and Kari blush and our kids start to snicker. 

"Well the bus is here so if the issue is settled, let's go." Sora said. "I hope we room for all of them." Matt said while we were entering the bus. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Sora said. 

With that we all sat down and drove off in the bus. I still can't believe everything we've been through today. A part of me is wishing that this was all just a dream, but the other part of me is glad to know what my future will be like. When it comes right down to it, I just never expected something like this to happen. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

That's it for chap. 2! I hope you guys liked it. And don't forget to review because the more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to write fics. Well see ya later!

  



	3. A sleepover and a meeting

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon then the shows would still have TK and Kari as the characters so you know that I don't own it. 

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I glad you all seem to like this fic. I hope this chapter will be good and not disappoint you. Anyway, go ahead and read and then review!

****

A Meeting Like No Other

Chapter Three: A Sleepover and a Meeting

*Kari's P.O.V *

We finally made it Matt and Sora's apartment. Tai decided to stay at his own apartment because he knew that it would be too crowed here. During the bus ride, we had decided to have a digidestined meeting in the park tomorrow morning. We needed to find a way to get our future kids back into their time. Tai said that he would call the others and tell them about the meeting. 

When we entered the apartment, I noticed that this place was quite small. Too small for all of us at least. I guessing that a few people will be sleeping on the floor. I just hope that I'm not one of them. 

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Matt. "I need to call my parents and tell that I'm spending the night here." I said. Then I walked over to the phone and dialed our number. 

"Hello." My mom answered. 

"Hi mom, it's me. I just called to tell you that I'm spending the night here at Matt and Sora's." 

"Why are you sleeping over?" My mom asked. Typical mother, always asking questions.

"Oh Sora just thought it would be fun for all of us to sleep over." I said. I couldn't tell her it was because my four children were here, so I had to lie. 

"Well, okay, honey. Have fun." Then she hung up. That was easy. And moms claim to know exactly when their kids are lying. Yeah right!

"So is it okay for you to stay here?" TK asked. "Yep." I answered. Then he went to use the phone so he could call his mom. 

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Matt asked. "We have The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers." (A/N: That's the best movie ever!) "No way, that's an old movie that only parents watch." Shane said. "Old?! I just got it a couple months ago." Matt said. "Remember they're from the future, Matt. To them, it's an old movie." Sora explained. (A/N: Don't you guys just hate watching the movie's your parents grew up watching?) "Well we don't have any movies that you four will like." Matt said. 

By this time, TK had rejoined us. "So did anyone find anything for us to do." "Not yet." I told him. "How about you guys tell us about yourselves. We don't really know much about you." TK said to "our kids". 

The four of them started to snicker a littler. "Well, the four of us have a reputation of being quite mischievous." Kayla said. "Yeah, we've been known to get into quite a bit of trouble." Amy added. "Don't worry, we're good kids. We just like to have some fun sometimes." Shane said. 

I looked at TK accusingly and said, "They certainly didn't get any mischievous genes from me." "Hey, I'm not mischievous. They didn't get them from me either." TK said defensively. "Mom and dad say that we remind them of Uncle Matt and Uncle Tai." Ryan said. Sora started to laugh. "Well at least we know who not to let baby sit our kids." I whispered to TK. He chuckled at that. 

We pretty much just talked for the rest of time. When we got tired, we decided to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Matt and Sora went in their own room, of course. Shane and Amy slept in the guestroom since there were two beds in there. Kayla and I shared the couch and TK and Ryan, like gentlemen, slept on the floor. 

I was having trouble sleeping. I only managed to doze off for a little but then I woke up again. I checked to see if TK was up too, but then I saw that he wasn't in his spot. I started looking around for him and then I saw him on the balcony. I guess he couldn't sleep either. 

I got off the couch and walked onto the balcony to join him. He turned around when I came out and said, "I thought you were asleep." "I couldn't sleep." I replied. "Me neither." He said. 

Then he took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He slipped his other arm around my waist and then we kissed. I love kissing him. It's amazing how even though we've been together for a few years now, I still get all tingly when we kiss. I guess it's just true love. 

When we broke from our kiss, TK asked, "Are you okay Kar? I mean with everything that's happened today." "Well for the most part I'm okay. Sometimes I feel a little awkward, though. I mean, it's just weird having our future children here." I said. This was the first time all day that TK and I got to talk to each other alone. 

"What about you? How do you feel?" I asked him. "I'm not sure how I feel. I do know that I am looking forward to our future, though." He said before kissing me again. This time the kiss was more passionate. I felt like I was going to melt in his arms. 

When we finally broke from the kiss, I whispered in TK ear, "Four kids, TK? What are you trying to do, kill?" TK laughed. "How many kids were planning to have?" he asked me. "Two or three." I answered. "Well I wanted five or six. So at least we settled in the middle and had four." TK responded. I giggled a little. I really don't mind having four kids, as long as it's with TK. 

We finally went back inside to try to get some sleep. I took my place on the couch and TK took his place on the floor. It took a while, but I did manage to fall asleep I had pleasant dreams about the future and my future family.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*TK's P.O.V *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of screaming. Apparently Matt had forgot about the breakfast he was making and everything burning on the stove. The whole apartment was filled with smoke. Never trust Matt to do anything. 

We got dressed to go to the meeting with the other digidestined. I had extra clothes here since I visited Matt pretty often. I lent some clothes to Ryan. Sora gave Kari and Kayla some clothes to wear also. Amy and Shane had to keep wearing the same outfit they wore yesterday because we didn't have clothes that would fit them. 

We decided to go out to eat breakfast since Matt burnt our breakfast. We went to a little diner just across from the park. Sora told Matt that he would have to pay for everything since he's the one that burnt our breakfast. He could afford to pay for everyone. He is a rock star. 

When we were finished eating, we walked across the street to the park. "Man that was good breakfast!" Matt said while patting his stomach. "I agree." Ryan said. Ryan sure eats a lot. He eats like a digimon! 

When we got to the park we saw that Tai and Davis were there. I stopped dead in my tracks. "What's wrong, TK?" Kari asked me. "Davis is there. He's early." I said dumbfounded. Kari laughed. "Come on, silly. Let's go." She said and pulled me toward the others. 

"Hey sis, hey TK." Tai greeted. "Hi Tai." Kari said. I noticed that Davis was looking rather angry. "Is there a problem, Davis." I questioned. "Yes! I was hoping everything that happened yesterday was just a dream, but it wasn't. That means Kari really is going to marry you and have kids with you. She's supposed to be my wife!" Davis exclaimed. 

I sighed. I wonder when he'll ever get over his crush on Kari. I mean, she's been my girlfriend for a couple years now! He needs to get a clue. It doesn't make me angry, but it does get annoying.

After a few minutes of waiting, the other finally arrived. Tai quickly got right down to business. "Alright everyone, what we need to do is figure out how Kayla, Ryan, Shane, and Amy got here. Then we need to figure out how to get them back to their time."

"Wait!" Mimi interrupted. "What the heck is going on here? I don't even know why we're having a meeting!" Realization hit all of us. With all the craziness of yesterday, no one realized that Mimi was the only one who we didn't tell about it. 

Joe decided to tell her since he was her boyfriend. "Well sweetie, what happened is these kids – Kayla, Ryan, Shane, and Amy – came from the future. They're also TK and Kari's kids." "What! And why always the last to know about something?! I am part of the team! I ought to give you all a piece of my mind for excluding me! And what do you mean they're TK and Kari's kids?" 

"We didn't mean to exclude you, Mimi." Joe said. "Anyway, everything is true. They are TK and Kari's kids. I got the results from the test." He said while holding up a brown envelope. 

No one took the envelope and read the results. We all believed him. Even though I already that it was, I was still a little dumbfounded by the results. It's just not something that happens to me everyday. 

I noticed that everyone was silent. I guess they were all absorbing the information. I looked at Davis and saw that he was even angrier than before. I have to admit, it's quite amusing seeing Davis angry. 

Then I started to hear laughing. We all turned toward Mimi since she was the one who had burst out in a fit of laughter. "That's gotta be the best prank anyone has ever pulled." She said in between laughter. Then she saw the looks on our faces and stopped laughing. "Okay I really hope you guys are joking because if you're not then this is freakiest thing I've ever heard." She said. "Don't worry, Mimi, a lot of us had that same reaction." Izzy said. "And we're it's not a joke." Sora added.

"So now what do we do?" Matt asked. "I don't know, but I just realized that none of you have changed over the years. I mean, when you're adults you still act like you do right now." Amy said. "That is so true." Ryan added. Then "our children" started to burst out in laughter. The rest of us just stared at them. "Sorry guys, it's just so weird seeing you guys as teenagers. I wish the others could be here to see you." Kayla said. 

"What others?" asked Yolie. "All of your kids." Shane replied. Then there was silence again. I think everyone was wondering what their future was like, but too afraid to ask. Mimi, however, wasn't too afraid. "Ooh how many kids do I have? Do have a daughter? Ooh I bet she's really really pretty, I mean, if she looks like me then she has to be pretty! I bet her and I go shopping all the time. She's probably the most popular girl in school. I have such a great daughter!"

After Mimi's rambling, we looked at the four future kids for a response. "Well, Mimi, you and Joe have two kids. In fact, they're twins. A boy named Gary and a girl named Krista. Your daughter, Krista, she's not really the girly girl you just described. She's more of a tomboy." Kayla said. "WHAT! You mean to tell me that I have ONE daughter and she's a TOMBOY!" Mimi exclaimed. "She spends a lot of time with Sora." Ryan said. Mimi then glared at Sora, who started backing away slowly.

"Well I prefer not to know what my future will bring." Izzy said. "I second that." Ken said. "Me too." Davis said. He was still angry.

"I think we've gotten off subject." Tai said. "We need to find a way to get these kids back to their own time. "Yes, I agree." Joe said. "How about we pay Gennai a visit, Uncle Tai." Amy suggested. "Oh, uh, yeah. I was just about to suggest that." Tai said. "Yeah right." Kari muttered. 

"I don't want to go there just yet." Sora said. "How about we do that tomorrow. Right now let's just go out and have fun." "I second that notion." Matt said. "Me too." I added. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow after you guys come from school." Tai finally agreed. 

We split up and went off to do whatever we wanted. Me, Kari, and our kids started walking though we didn't know where we were going. So far the day was quite interesting and I'm sure it will get a whole lot more interesting. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Chap. 3 is done! Did you guys like it. Please tell me in a review. The more review I get, the more I will want to write so you have to review. Bye for now!


	4. What the future holds

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Digimon.   
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks so much to those people who reviewed the previous chapter. This chapter might be as good as the other but it will let you know a little bit of the futures of the other dds. I hope you still like this chapter anyway! Don't forget to review though!  
  
A Meeting Like No Other  
  
Chapter Four: What the future holds  
  
*Kari's P.O.V *  
  
After the meeting at the park, me, TK, and our future children started walking around to different places. So far we didn't go anywhere in particular and we were just walking around aimlessly. We were just walking and talking. After all, we had a lot to talk about. I mean, it's not everyday that you meet your future kids, so of course we were talking a lot and getting as much info about the future as possible.   
  
"So are the digidestined as close to and friendly to each other when we're adults of do we drift apart?" TK asked them. "Are you kidding? No one can separate you guys. You've even made it so that we're like best friends with the other's kids." Amy informed. "What are the other kids like?" I asked.  
  
"Well we told you about Uncle Tai's son, Josh and Uncle Matt and Aunt Sora's son, Kyle. Well the two of them are best friends and Kayla's arch enemies." Ryan said. "What do you mean by arch enemies?" I asked. "Well, They're both my cousins so I do love them. It's just that they always pull pranks on me and likewise I pull pranks on them." Kayla said. "It's a rather fun rivalry."  
  
"Sounds like fun." TK said. "It is when I pull pranks on them, but not so much fun when they get me." Kayla replied. "It's fun for us to watch, though." Shane said. "Yeah, the things they do each other crazy. I almost die laughing every time." Amy added.   
  
"What about the others?" TK asked. "Davis has a son named Jaden." Ryan said. "He has a huge crush on Matt and Sora's daughter, Cammy and, likewise, she has a crush on him. Except neither one of them will admit it. They kind of have a rivalry toward each other since they both play soccer, but on different teams. They're always competing. It's a love-hate relationship."   
  
I can imagine Jaden now. I bet he's a lot like Davis. It's hard to picture Davis with a kid. I mean, he always acts like a kid and hasn't seemed to have grown up at all. Hopefully he's a lot more mature in the future.   
  
"Who's Davis's wife?" I asked them. It seemed like I asked a bad question though because the four of them started watching each other strangely and wouldn't answer my question. TK looked at me. I could tell he was as confused as me.   
  
Finally, Kayla decided to answer. "Well, you see, Davis married a woman named Mia. She's Jaden's mother. Davis was head of heels in love with her. But she died years ago when Jaden was only four. Davis never married or even dated again since she died."  
  
I was sad when I heard that. Davis doesn't deserve to go through such pain. "You can't let him know that though. If he knows then he might be too afraid to get married at all." Shane said. "Don't worry, we won't tell him." TK said.   
  
"I'm hungry." Amy said. I didn't realize we had been walking for so long. It was already 12:30pm. We went into a little diner to have lunch. After we ordered our meals, TK and I continued to listen to the four of them talk about the future.  
  
"As we said earlier, Mimi and Joe have twins." Shane said. "Krista, like we said, is a tomboy. She's one tough girl. Even boys don't mess with her. She's really nice though. Gary is also a really tough guy. Josh and Kyle are too scared to mess him even though he's younger than they are. They both have Mimi's popularity and Joe's brains."  
  
"That's a good mix." TK said. "To be both popular and smart." I nodded in agreement. To this day I still don't know how Mimi and Joe got together. They're like complete opposites. Talk about opposites attract.  
  
Our lunch came and we ate mostly in silence. We stayed at the diner for a while even after we finished our lunch, since we were kind of tired from all the walking.   
  
"So, what about Ken and Yolie?" TK asked. "We haven't heard anything about them yet." Kayla decided to be the one to tell us about them. "They get married. Yolie's a really jealous wife, though. They have two kids. A daughter named Alex and a son named Sam, in honor of Ken's brother."   
  
"What are they like?" asked TK. "Well, Alex is a lot like Yolie. She loves shopping and she loves boys. Sam is the shy one. The adults say he's even more shy than Ken was when he first joined your group." Kayla said. "I'm the only person he really talks to." Shane said. "We're best friends."   
  
"That leaves Izzy and Cody." I said. "What does the future have in store them?" "Cody gets married to a woman named Sarah. He'll meet her in college I think. They have a son named Jin (A/N: I got that name from the video game Tekken, hehe.). He's really into karate and martial arts." Ryan said. "Sounds like Jin is a lot like Cody." I said.   
  
Then Amy started to talk about Izzy. "Izzy marries a woman named Emily. He met her work. She's a computer genius just like him. They have a daughter named Molly." "She's like my best friend in the entire universe!" Kayla interrupted. Amy rolled her eyes and continued what she was saying. "Anyway, unfortunately Izzy and Emily get divorced. Since they work together, they started competing in everything they did. They each thought they were smarter than the other. They're still friends, though. Really good friends. They say that they make better friends than lovers."   
  
I guess I'm not really surprised that work got in the way of Izzy's marriage. He never stops working and is constantly on his computer. I guess some things will just never change.   
  
Well after that, we were tired of just sitting there so we got up and left the diner. "So what are we gonna do now?" TK asked. "I have an idea." Ryan said. "How about you and I play a game of basket ball one on one, dad." He said, saying the word 'dad' sarcastically. "Are you any good?" TK asked. "Well I always beat you, but you always say the reason you lost is because 'you're not as young as you used to be'." Ryan retorted.   
  
"Sounds like you've got quite a challenge, TK." I teased. "Well I guess I'll just have to prove that I'm the better player." TK said. TK had to go home really quick to get his basketball. Then we walked to the park so they could play the game.   
  
When we got to the park, TK and Ryan immediately went to the basketball court to play. Shane and Amy followed them and went to watch the game. Kayla and I, however, decided to sit at a bench not too far from the basketball court.  
  
"So do you play basket ball?" I asked Kayla when we sat down. "Yeah I play. Actually, I'm on the girls' basketball team in school, but I'm not as good as Ryan. He's really into it, but I just play for fun." She said. "I guess TK is a huge influence for you four." I said, noticing that they had a lot of similarities to TK. "Yeah he does, actually. Haha you had high hopes that Amy would be like you, but she also turned out to be like dad."   
  
I smiled at the thought. I have no problems loving TK so if my kids were going to be like him then I would have no problems loving them either.   
  
Neither one of us said anything for a while so I decided to break the silence. "So do you guys go to the digital world often?" "Not as often as we would like." Kayla replied. "Mom and dad, err, you and TK won't let us go by ourselves. We're supposed to be with a digidestined." "So I'm guessing that you guys snuck into the digital world yesterday." I said, amused at the thought that my kids will one day disobey me. "Well it was supposed to only be me and Ryan, but Shane and Amy caught us and decided to tag along." Kayla said.   
  
I once again started to think about the future, but this time it was about me and TK. I don't want to end up like TK's parents. I just want us to be happy. I've always known that I loved him, but I wanted to know if it would always be like that or if we would start to have problems. I decided to ask Kayla about it.  
  
"Kayla, what are TK and I like in your time?" She smiled and answered, "In our time you two act the same way you do know, like teenagers. You have no idea how many times I've walked in on you guys making out. I mean, no offense or anything, but it's kind of gross to see my parents making out." I blushed and laughed.   
  
"I can't wait till TK and I are married." I said. "Well mom said that you guys got married when you were 18 years old." Kayla said. I was shocked when she said that. "B-But we're 17 now." "Well then enjoy your last year of being single." Kayla said. Wow. TK and I will be married by next year. It's kind of a frightening thought, but a good one also.   
  
"And what are the four of you like? Do you fight a lot?" I asked. "Actually we've never fought. Well, we may tease each other, but it's just friendly teasing. We never fight." "You guys are siblings, you must have fought at some point. I used to fight with Tai quite often. In fact, I still fight with sometimes." I said. "I'm being one hundred percent honest, we've never fought with each other. We've fought with our cousins and friends before, but never each other."   
  
At that time TK and the other three came by us. "Who won?" I asked. "I did of course." TK said. "Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get better than you." Ryan retorted. "Hey Ryan, I say we play a game of two on two. Me and Shane verse you and Amy." Kayla challenged. "Fine." Ryan said. "Yeah let's go." Shane and Amy agreed. The four of them walked to the basketball court and TK sat down next to me on the bench.   
  
"So what were you two talking about?" TK asked me. "Just stuff." I answered. I decided not to let him know about us getting married next year. I don't want him to feel like he has to propose really soon or anything. I would rather him propose when he knows he's ready for marriage.  
  
TK put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest. We sat there for a while just watching our future kids play basketball. In that moment life just seemed so perfect and I don't want it to ever end.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
That's it for this chapter! Nothing much happened so I guess it was kind of boring but I couldn't figure out what else to write. Oh well. Please, please review! 


	5. Chilling at the beach

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me!

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that it took this long for me to update. Please forgive me. I've just been really busy and was dealing with a lot of crap in my life, but you don't want here me blab about my life, so just read the fic. I hope you like it. 

A Meeting Like No Other

Chapter Five: 

*TK's P.O.V *

We were having a really good time at the park. Kari and I were watching Kayla, Ryan, Shane, and Amy play basketball. I felt like we were a real family. With Kari and I – being the "parents" and all – watching "our kids" play. It just seemed really nice. A little weird…but nice. 

Finally the four of them finished their game and walked over to us. "Who won?" I asked. "Me and Amy." Ryan answered. "Well you're on the basketball team, so of course you're better than me and Shane." Kayla said. "Well maybe you should try out for the girls' team and then maybe you'd be better." Ryan said. "Oh please, I have better things to do with my time than play basketball all the time." Kayla replied. "There's nothing wrong with playing basketball all the time!" Ryan and I said at the same time. Kari rolled her and laughed at how alike we were. 

"What are you guys doing here?" We heard someone ask. We looked up and saw Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolie. "Hey guys. We came here to play basketball." Kari said. "Oh, the little happy family playing basketball together." Davis said sarcastically. Yolie rolled her eyes. "Don't mind Davis, he's still mad that Kari will marry TK instead of him." Ken explained. We just laughed.

"So what are you all doing now?" Cody asked. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to the beach!" Yolie suggested. "We don't have bathing suits." Amy said. "Don't worry, I have like a thousand of them. I'm sure have some that will fit you, but Shane and Ryan will have to get swim trunks from one of the guys." Yolie replied. "I have some for them to borrow." I said. Luckily my mom had to work today so it would okay to bring them over. 

Ken and Davis went to their own homes to get ready. Kari walked with Yolie, Cody, and me for a while since her apartment was on the way, but then went to her place when she reached her building. "I'll meet you all at Yolie's." she said. 

When we reached the building where Yolie, Cody and I live, Kayla and Amy went with her to her apartment and Ryan and Shane came with me, while Cody went to his apartment. 

"So this is what your room used to look like." Shane commented when we entered my room. "And dad yells at us every time our room is a mess." Ryan said when he noticed the mess in my room. I had clothes everywhere except where they're supposed to be, in the draws. What can I say? I am a guy and guys are supposed to have messy rooms. 

I gave Ryan one of my extra swim trunks and I had to search all over for an older pair that would fit Shane. I finally found one and handed it to him. 

After we put the swim trunks, we left and went down to Yolie's apartment. When were got there, Cody was already there and they were already to go. "Ken and Davis called and said that they'd meet us at the beach instead of here, since they live closer to the beach. We just need to wait for Kari now." Yolie said. 

Kari got here ten minutes later. "Hey guys, let's go." She said. "I packed some sandwiches and drinks for us. TK, you grab the cooler." Yolie said. I took the cooler with the drinks in them and Yolie took the basket with the sandwiches in it and we all left the apartment. 

It took us a little over twenty minutes to get to the beach by bus. When we got Ken and Davis were already there and had picked a spot for us. 

"Hey, Kari, how about you and I go swim together." Davis said. You'd think that he would give up on her after finding that she and I are married with children in the future. Davis is a VERY persistent guy, though. 

"Uh, no thanks, Davis. I think I'll just lie down here and work on my tan." Kari responded as she sat down on her beach towel. 

"Anyone up for a game of volleyball?" Ken asked, holding a volleyball in his hands. "There's a net set up over there." He said, pointing to the net. "Sure I'm in." I said. "Shane and I are in, too." Ryan said. "I'll play." Cody joined. "Great, let's go play." Ken said and we walked toward the net. "Hey! Don't leave me out! I'm playing too!" Davis yelled and ran after us. The girls decided to just lie on the beach and tan so they didn't play. 

"So what are the teams?" asked Cody. "I'd say it's me, Ken, and Cody verses the Takaishi's" Davis said. "Oh boy, Davis, don't you ever get tired of competing with me?" I asked. "Ha! No way, TP, no way." 

"Well let's get this game started." Ryan said. We split up into our teams with Cody, Ken, and Davis on one side of the net and me, Shane, and Ryan on the other side. Before Ken served the ball, Davis said, "Hey, TQ, if I win I get Kari's love." Like I said, he's a very persistent guy. "Give up, Davis, you already know what their future will be like." Cody said while rolling his eyes. "Well I can change the future." Davis replied. "Trust me Davis, you won't change the future." Shane said. I couldn't help but laugh at the arguing that was going on. 

"Alright enough talk and let's play." Ken said. Then served the ball over the net. "I got it!" I yelled and hit the ball back over the net. Cody got the ball and hit it back over. Then Ryan jumped up and spiked the ball, which unfortunately…SMACK!…hit Davis in the face. 

"Uh, Davis? Are you okay?" Ken asked. "I think so, but I see three of you." Davis replied. "Should I get you some ice from the cooler?" I asked. "No. I'm okay." He said and got up. "Let's get back to the game." "Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm too strong to be hurt by that little thing." Davis said, getting back to his cocky self. We all rolled our eyes and got back to the game. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*Kari's P.O.V *

Kayla and Amy decided that they wanted to swim so they went into the ocean while Yolie and I lay on our towels. We weren't really paying attention to the boys' volleyball game, but then my attention turned to them when I heard Davis yelling. I saw him dancing and cheering. I'm guessing his team won. 

"It's really not that big of a deal, Davis." I heard Ken say as they were approaching us. "Yes it is! I beat TS, thus proving that I am better than him." Davis replied. "It's amazing how Davis's ego will never change." Shane stated. 

"Well volleyball really isn't my sport anyway. Takaishi's play basketball, right boys." TK said. "Right!" Ryan and Shane said in unison. "Well, then maybe I shouldn't be part of the Takaishi clan since my favorite sport is soccer." I said, teasing TK a little. "My favorite sport is soccer. See, Kari, we're a perfect match!" Davis exclaimed. TK sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Trust me, Kari, eventually I will turn you into a basketball lover." Then he leaned in and kissed me softly. 

"Please you two, I don't want to see my parents make out…even if they happen to be only two years older than me." Ryan said. TK and I pulled apart and blushed slightly. 

"I say we join the girls in the ocean. I'm hot!" Cody suggested. "I agree." Davis added while taking off his shirt to go swim. "You two joining us?" TK asked Yolie and I. "Nah" we both replied. "What is with girls and tanning?" TK mumbled and ran to the ocean.

"Boys." Yolie and I said in unison. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." Yolie said. "That is so true." I agreed. 

"So you and TK seem to fine with all of this." Yolie said. "All of what?" I asked. "Duh! Your kids are here from the future. I thought you'd still be freaked out, but you seem to like it." "Trust me, Yolie, I am still freaked out by it, but it's also kind of nice." "I know I'd be way freaked out if I met mine and Ken's kids from the future. That's if Ken and I are even together in the future. Did your kids mention anything about us? Wait! Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know." Yolie rambled. I laughed at her uncertainty about whether or not she wanted to know her future. 

We spent a few hours at the beach. After we ate our sandwiches, we decided to leave. Davis and Ken left to go to their homes, Amy and Kayla went back to Yolie's place to return the swim suits, TK, Ryan and Shane went to TK's place and I went back to my place to change. 

After I had taken a shower and changed my clothes, I went to meet TK at his place. When I got there, Kayla and Amy were there, as well. "So what are we going to do about tonight?" asked TK. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We have school tomorrow so you and I have to stay in our own apartments tonight, but the four of them will have to stay at Matt and Sora's because they can't stay here and I'm don't think they can stay with you either." He explained. 

I hadn't thought about that at all. I really didn't want to leave Kayla, Ryan, Shane, and Amy. "I guess we have no choice but to leave them with Matt and Sora. What about tomorrow? We can't bring them to school with us." "We could just chill out and Matt and Sora's place until you get out of school." Kayla said. "Well you guys will have to that. Oh, and remember we have to go to the Digital World tomorrow after school. We still need to find a way to get you four back to your time." TK said. 

After that we took the bus to Matt and Sora's apartment. Luckily both Sora and Matt were there because we didn't have a key. "Hi guys!" Sora greeted. "Hi." We said. "Is it okay if the four of them stay here with you guys?" asked TK. "Of course it is." Matt said. "Good. We'll see you all after school tomorrow." I said. 

TK and I couldn't stay there very long because it was getting kind of late and we had to get back home. We took the bus back to my place and TK walked me to my apartment. "See you tomorrow, Kar." TK said and then kissed me goodbye. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Finally this chapter is done! As I said before, I'm really really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Well, remember to review so I could if you like it.   



	6. Just another manic monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon even though I wish I did. I don't even own the title to this chapter cuz it belongs to the Bangles' "Manic Monday".

A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much for all the reviews I've gotten! They really inspire me to keep writing. Well, I hope you like this chapter as well and, as always, review! 

****

A Meeting Like No Other

Chapter Six: Just Another Manic Monday.

A woman with brown hair that reached just passed her shoulder sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She had a frown on her face and didn't look too happy. She was obviously in some sort of distress. 

"You okay, honey?" her husband asked her as he walked out of their bedroom. She just sighed and said, "No. I'm worried about them. It's been two days and we have no idea where they are." 

Her husband sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I know." He said. "But we can't lose hope. Either we'll find them or they'll find a way back here. I promise." The woman smiled and said, "I always believe you when you make a promise, TK. You've never broken one yet." 

He returned her smile. "Well, I don't plan on breaking any of my promises, Kari, especially this one. We'll get our kids back." 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*TK's P.O.V *

Just great. I'm going to be late for school! My alarm clock just had to be broken didn't it? Well, actually, I kind of broke it when I threw it against the wall because I wanted the alarm to shut up. Oh well, I guess I'll have to buy a new one.

When I arrived at the school, I only had four minutes to get to my locker and then to class before the bell rang, so I had to run like my life depended on it. It's times like these when hate the fact that my locker is on the complete opposite side of the school from my class. Fortunately for me I'm on the basketball team so I'm pretty good at running, although, at this point I wish I was on the track team instead. 

I got into my history class just as the bell rang and I quickly got into my seat right next to Kari. "You're lucky. You just barely made it on time." Kari whispered to me. "Yeah I know. I really didn't want to have to get a detention for being late." I replied. 

Our history teacher, Mr. Fink, stood at the front of the room and said, "Alright students, please turn in your homework." "Homework?!" Kari and I exclaimed at the same time. With all the craziness that happened over the weekend, Kari and I forgot all about the one page essay that we had to write. "Looks like we're both getting zeros for that assignment." I said. "That's not funny. My mom will kill me if she finds out." Kari said. 

Great. This day has already started off badly. Hopefully it won't get any worse. Yet, for some reason, I have a feeling that it will get worse. 

Mr. Fink started to blabber on about something but I wasn't really paying attention so I don't really know what it was about. I think it was something about The Renaissance, but I don't really know. 

I started to think about our trip to the Digiworld later today. I wonder if Gennai will know how to get our four kids back to the future. I hope he'll know. I don't think those kids would want to be stuck in the past forever. 

I looked over at Kari and noticed that she looked very spaced out. I don't think she was listening to what Mr. Fink was saying either. The thing that Kari and I agree on most is that we both thing history is boring! 

After a long, dreadful class, the bell finally rang. Kari and I grabbed our things and left the room and went to our next class. "See you at lunch, TK." Kari said as she walked off to her algebra class and I headed to my physics class. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*Kayla's P.O.V *

This is so boring. There's nothing to do. It's obvious from the look on my sister and brothers' faces that they feel the same way that I do. So I, being the oldest of course, could not stand for this, so I decided to come up with a plan.

"It won't hurt anyone if we just left here and went somewhere interesting." I said. "We're supposed to stay here until our young 'mother and father' return from school." Amy said. A mischievous smiled crawled on Shane's face. "Since when did we start listening to our parents." I must say that Shane is right. Doing what we were told was never something we did very often. 

"Well, Kayla, where do you plan on going?" asked Ryan. Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. We've already been to the park and beach. Hey! I got the best idea. It'll probably be the most foolish thing we've ever done. It's perfect! "We could go pay a little visit to our 'parents' in school!" I told them. 

The expressions on my siblings' faces were priceless. "Kayla are you insane!" Amy exclaimed. "We can't go there. No one is supposed to know about us." "C'mon, Amy, quit being such a wuss. It's not like were gonna go and tell every student that we're TK and Kari's kids from the future. Besides, it'll be funny seeing our parents in school." I said. 

The three of took a minute to think about it. Then Ryan said, "It would actually be fun. It's better than staying in this apartment all day with nothing to do." I could always count on Ryan to back me up. "Count me in." Shane said. We all stared at Amy for her response. "Fine! I'll go too." "Great! Off we go!" said Shane.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

*Kari's P.O.V *

The bell had finally rung and at last it was lunchtime. I walked over to my locker to put my books away and then walked cafeteria to buy my lunch. 

When I got to the lunch area outside, TK, Davis, and Cody were already there. "Hey guys." I greeted them as I sat down across form TK. "Hey." They all replied. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked. "Davis was just telling us how much he wants to drop out of school." Cody explained. That was nothing new. Davis always wants to drop out of school. But then again, who doesn't? "I feel the same way." I said. "Why? You're an A student." TK said. "That's true but it doesn't mean that I like doing school work." I said. "There's just no point in being in school." Davis whined. 

"Davis, if you don't stay in school then you'll be nothing more than a worthless bum." Yolie said from behind us. She and Ken were just approaching our table. "It's nice to see you too, Yolie." Davis said sarcastically. 

"Are you guys ready for our trip to the Digiworld later today?" asked Ken. "Yeah. Do you think Gennai will actually be able to figure how the Takaishi kids got here and how to get them back to their time?" Cody asked. "I'm sure he'll know something." TK said. 

"I'll actually miss them when they leave." I said. It's true, I really would miss them. "I will too, Kar, but they can't stay here forever." TK said. "I know, but I'll still miss them." 

"Aww…we'll miss you, too." Said an all too familiar voice. "Kayla?!" TK and I said in unison. Then we the others there with here. "What are you guys doing here?" TK exclaimed. "We got bored being in Matt and Sora's place all day." Ryan explained. 

"You guys can't be here. This is our school. You have to leave." I said. I started to panic. We can't let anyone see them. "Oh c'mon. What's the worst that could happen?" Kayla said. Obviously this kids weren't kidding when they said they had a reputation for being mischievous. 

Unfortunately we got caught. One of the schoolteachers walked over to us. "Mr. Takaishi, Miss Kamiya, who are these kids. You know you aren't allowed to bring any guests to school so I suggest they leave immediately." I didn't know what to say so I looked to TK, hoping he would have a decent excuse. 

"Uh…sorry about that Mrs. Jennings but…uh…these are my cousins, who are visiting me and my mom for a while and they just, uh, wanted to tell me that…uh…t-that they were going to visit my brother so they won't be home when I returned home from school." TK said. TK never was such a great liar. 

Mrs. Jennings eyed him suspiciously. "Well they could have just left you note at home or something. They should not have come here. Now, like I said before, they must leave immediately. In fact, I'll escort them out." "There's no need for that, Mrs. Jennings. TK and I will escort them out." I said. "Fine. Just make sure they leave." She said and then walked away. TK and I let out a sigh of relief. 

We walked the four of them to the front of the school. "What were you guys thinking by coming here?" TK asked. "We were thinking it would be fun." Amy said very calmly. "You know, this school didn't change much. This is the school that Kayla and I go to." Ryan said. "Could you guys just go back to Matt and Sora's? School will be over in a couple hours and then we'll all go to the Digiworld." TK said. Kayla raised her hands to surrender. "Fine. We'll go back. Don't have a cow." 

With that, the four of them turned are walked away. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to feel like a parent who just wants to punish their kids. 

The joys or parenting. Oh brother!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

End of chapter! Now all you nice people can review because I really love getting reviews so I could know what you think of the story. 


End file.
